


Chinese translation on "trainwreck on Kamabakka"

by renata



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	1. 【章一：列車出發】

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trainwreck on Kamabakka](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10977) by Tyigra. 



【章一：列車出發】

山治昏昏沉沉的醒來，揉揉惺忪的眼睛，準備日常裝束：今天就穿襯衣短裙吧，再配一雙時髦的高跟長靴。被困在這天殺的人妖島到底多久了？反正就是長得足以讓他有「就算老子真的要穿女裝，也一定要穿得好看」的覺悟吧。他對時尚西服帥氣皮鞋的要求向來都高，也深深瞭解欣賞女性的美態，所以從男裝改穿女裝倒是毫不費勁。起初被人妖抓住時，他氣得失了方寸，居然大意被她（他？）們駁上（毫不合襯的）假髮，臉上還被塗了厚得誇張的化粧品──也就是說被他們同化了。反正，他越來越明白自己的男性尊嚴已經一去不回，所以他把那些所謂「美容專家」趕走，然後自力更生。

於是，他落得跟鏡子裏的美麗女人大眼瞪小眼的下場──鏡子裏的女人一頭及背直髮，燦金秀髮跟他的頭髮同出一轍；額髮依舊擋住一隻眼睛，另一隻眼睛則扇著纖長濃密的眼睫；塗上淡雅粉色的唇瓣銜著晨間香煙，精心修整的鬍子不見了，連腿毛（誰也不能動他的腿毛！）也被長靴子擋住了。襯衣領子擋不住他俐落的鎖骨，卻剛好擋住他（根本沒有）的乳溝（誰迫他穿女性內衣他就跟誰拼了！）。女性裝束配上精瘦身栽，他看上去頂多像個高佻的貧乳女生吧，起碼比這煉獄島上的居民好多了。

山治總算清醒過來了，離開人妖給他安排的房間，就要走向廚房負責準備食物──當人妖注意到他高超的烹飪技巧，就馬上讓他到一家小型旅店兼餐館（日間這裏就是島上最繁忙的地方）工作。平常他就忙著愉聽人妖的八卦（內容不外是美容髮式什麼的），希望得到有旅客路經小島的情報──要是船隊願意讓他上船，只要航線方向正確，他就會不惜一切離開這鬼地方；然而，路經這島的旅客不是路途不對，就是海軍，不然就是向他提出……某種代價的混蛋。代他們個大頭！雖然山治大可直接讓船隊滅團，可是沒有幫忙起航的傢伙也是白鬧呀；況且，被色迷迷地盯著就讓他超‧不‧爽。

這該不會就是沒有Lady願意跟他交往的原因吧？

才不會呢。

早餐正進行得如火如荼，山治頃刻就為客人做好食物了──誰讓他是超一流廚師呢？今天早上，人妖都在討論昨晚抵岸的船，「其中一名帥哥船員精壯得不得了」的八卦甚囂塵上，於是「船隊待指針記錄完成就會離開」，讓她（他？）們握腕不已。山治不下千次怨恨自己身無分文的落到這地方，倘若當初他是乘船而至的話，他就不必穿上這一身「人妖國民族服」了吧。

人妖也有分姿色等級，素絲就是長得比較抱歉的人妖。這時候，她（他！）一頭撞開餐館大門，忸怩（扭曲！）的笑容讓駭人的粧容寸寸龜裂。「他要來了！他要來了！他比傳聞更性感啊！」他直撲那群嘰嘰喳喳的「閨蜜」，一手扯過椅子就跟著友人一起咯咯傻笑了。山治忍不住直翻白眼，拜託，早餐時間快過吧！他現在超想抽煙減壓，可是超一流廚師可不能在廚房抽煙啊！於是他嘆了口氣，然後給素絲捧了例餐，也給同桌客人添飲。人妖抽空跟他道謝，瞬間又開始沒營養的八卦了。他轉身正要回去廚房，身後卻傳來兩個字，教他拔尖耳朵，腳底生根似的動彈不得。

「……綠髮……」

不可能吧……可是盼望卻在心裏茁壯成長。總算找到伙伴了嗎？上回戰爭帶來的恐懼、來到這鬼島的困惑、失去伙伴的孤單……一切都要終結了嗎？

身後傳來開門聲，讓他圓睜著眼轉身看去。門外正站著一抹身影──寬厚的肩膀、別在腰間的三柄劍、還有垂在耳下的三個耳環，山治都相當熟識。人影舉步走近，身後的門板也關上了，露出那種有若綠藻的短髮，還有凌厲地環視四周的眼睛。

山治激動得怦然鼓動──看見綠藻會這麼高興還是第一次呢！

激動的情緒只持續兩秒，心臟就直沉地底，面色也剎白如紙──媽的！這樣子絕不能被那傢伙認出來呀！

索隆迅速打量這小餐館，肯定這地方塞滿了怪里怪氣的人妖──人數居然比外面更多！臉上塗得那麼誇張，就是真正的女人也會變得醜陋吧？這些人妖憑什麼認為自己適合塗那麼厚？

不過，這裏有一個人吸引了他的目光──餐館中央的女侍正呆呆盯著他，臉上盡是遇見熟人的高興神色，隨即卻是一副嚇壞了的表情，變臉比翻書快。而且，這傢伙絕對是那個花痴廚子。

找到伙伴縱是讓他欣喜不已，那張撲克臉還是雷劈不動；索隆默默打量眼前的人：詭譎到天邊去的卷眉？有了。自信而穩重的站姿？有了。長髮短裙和粧容？呃……這倒是新鮮事。

不過這副樣子倒不至於嚇人。

可憐的傢伙，索隆能肯定廚子一輩子都不得善終──就算廚子會忘掉這種丟臉事，索隆也一定會好好提醒他的。

 

TBC


	2. 【章二：火車全速行駛】

【章二：火車全速行駛】

山治閃身撲到櫃台後方，索隆卻來到櫃台前面，拖著高凳子坐下來，衝著對方露出一抹（大概算是帥氣的）笑容。山治努力朝對方微笑，可是腦裏只剩下驚惶失措──那傢伙知道了吧！他怎麼會不知道！他肯定是知道了吧！我靠靠靠靠靠！

他正要張嘴發問，索隆卻先搶一步。「還以為這島沒有真正女人呢，你好，我是索隆。」

山治怔怔瞪著對方──這傢伙在開玩笑吧？他怎麼會不認得我？這混蛋只是趁火打劫，笑我假裝Lady吧……不把他踹死我把名字倒著寫！

索隆繼續和氣地笑著，趁著氣氛還沒有搞得太僵前問道：「小姐，請問你貴姓芳名？」

「山……素絲。」他拔尖著嗓音應道──這倒不是裝的，而是給嚇的。媽的蠢貨！你好挑不挑，居然挑這該死的名字？！將來混帳綠藻又用這事嘲笑你，你就要想起那張見鬼的臉了！你幹嗎要跟那筋肉人瘋？別再給他笑你的藉口了好不！

──慢著，搞不好這傢伙真的不知道呢……畢竟這是那顆笨蛋綠藻啊，總在鍛鍊鍛鍊什麼的，連腦袋也練成肌肉了吧。

索隆丟下幾枚硬幣，看了菜單就點菜了，於是山治自然走回廚房，雙手自發做起菜來，腦裏卻有如萬馬奔騰。

要是綠藻認得出來，早就一刻不停的瘋狂恥笑自己吧；為什麼這傢伙假裝認不出來呢？綠藻該耗光最後一絲精力，盡情恥笑侮辱自己，最後落得被踹爆腦袋的下場才對。難道……綠藻假裝認不得他，是為了維護他的尊嚴？

噗哈哈哈哈哈──怎麼可能。

總之，要是綠藻真的不認得他，那他算是逃過一劫了！山治大可暗地盡情恥笑弱智綠藻，找機會把對方甩了，換好衣服再去找他啊。總算找到離開這鬼地方的機會了，跟綠藻呆一塊的話，總會比較容易找到大伙吧。

好了，眼下的重點是，他該馬上終止這鬧劇，任憑這傢伙嘲笑自己；還是順勢演下去，冒著被恥笑得更嚴重的風險，換取不被嘲笑的下場？

嘿，誰說山治不是賭徒呢？

待山治捧著熱騰騰的餸菜回到櫃台時，臉色已經回復正常，於是索隆明白對方算是冷靜下來了。他丟了一句「謝啦」，就狼吞虎嚥起來──已經好幾星期不曾吃過廚子的手藝了；才吃了幾口，更是暗地勾起嘴角──他縱是沒有特別聲明，但廚子居然還是按著他的口味下廚。該死，他多久沒有吃過這種好料了？

他也不必作聲，只要掃光一盤食物，廚子就自動遞上另一盤。索隆覺得越來越好笑──廚子裝瘋賣傻的功夫還嫩著呢。他總算填飽了肚子了，連最後一點啤酒也喝個乾乾淨淨（啤酒也是不請自來的，這才只是早餐啊──這要騙誰呢笨蛋廚子。）

「我大概從沒吃過這麼好吃的東西呢。」索隆衝著收拾盤子的「素絲」說道。山治呆呆盯著他，驚訝得連連眨眼──這也難怪，畢竟混帳劍士不曾稱讚過他的手藝呀。「只是『大概』而已？」他驚訝極了，連自己忘了拔尖嗓音也沒有注意。

於索隆說來，到底是哪個會讓他更爽呢：是「藉稱讚素絲貶低廚子」？還是「不必當面稱讚廚子，也能達到一樣的效果」？──哎，算他日行一善吧。

「抱歉，論手藝的話，草帽團的笨蛋廚子算是無出其右吧，別在意。」他咧嘴笑道。山治詫異得圓睜著眼，連耳尖也透紅了。索隆決定一輩子記住這光景，有子孫的話也要讓孩子繼續嘲笑對方。劍士居然高興得不行──誰曉得那臉皮比牆壁厚的廚子，被稱讚一兩句居然會臉紅？

廚子張慌失措的胡亂收回盤子，卻是默不作聲的回到廚房裏，大概是在拼命鎮靜下來吧──這實在太好玩太搞笑了！這傢伙還在自欺欺人，催眠自己說索隆認不得他吧？索隆到底還能怎樣逗他玩呢？他猛然想到，要是讓廚子溜了，那傢伙就會穿回男裝，然後裝瘋賣傻了吧？哼，可不能讓他逃了，索隆還沒有盡情折騰他呢。

※

要是臭綠藻知道山治的真正身份，還會說出這種話來嗎？想也知道不會啊……笨蛋劍士對他的手藝別說給力稱讚了，連屁也不曾吱一個啊，真教人大火；那混帳總是惜字如金，所以他們才會進一步互毆互掐嘛。山治能保證，筋肉白痴連輕哼示意欣賞也是絕對不會做的；於是，對方單刀直入、毫無保留地稱讚自己「無出其右」，就讓他激動得全身發燙、心跳加速了──雙手顫得過於厲害，居然連洗滌槽裏的盤子都喀啷作響。混帳綠藻頭！如果臭綠藻只是鬧著玩的，就等著被超一流廚師做成綠藻大餐吧！媽的，那混帳到底是腦袋長藻、真的認不出他；還是認出他了、只是逗著他玩而已？這些他都不知道，他只知道自己無法再撐下去了──夠了！他一定要走，馬上就要走！反正他過後定能逮住綠藻，一同登船離開，再也不必跟那些人妖玩家家酒了！

心念及此，山治總算寬下心來，一把扯掉圍裙就直撲廚房側門，衝出去的話就是酒館的走廊了。他的西裝就好好的放在衣櫥裏，只要把假髮丟了，把臉洗乾淨就大功告成。待他穩穩當當的穿著男裝，就可以整好以暇地慢慢洗澡；把一切證據都洗乾淨，順便把裙子丟了，就能去找劍士，不著痕跡的讓對方「發現」自己了。綠藻真的認不出自己的話，那自然是好事；就算真的認得出來，他也大可繼續裝瘋賣傻，時間一久，那傢伙自會放棄了。

這如意算盤打得真響──只要綠藻不在走廊等著他，事情就會相當順利了。

媽的！！！

 

TBC


	3. 【章三：火車煙囪噴煙嘆息】

【章三：火車煙囪噴煙嘆息】

人妖從餐廚轉角探出頭來，一邊偷看一邊低笑，索隆倒沒有嚇走他們──雖然他一下子就猜到廚子會從什麼地方偷跑，但沒有那些人妖目睹他的計劃的話，廚子就要糊弄過去了。於是，廚子只能僵住身子，差點迎面撞上他，滿臉憤恨的神色。

「你可以下班了喔？太好了；我一人無聊得緊，希望你能帶我在這島觀光……」他半詢問半邀請地嚥下句尾，一副無辜的表情。一如所料，此話一出，轉角就炸出一陣歡呼騷動，然後那些女生（？）就衝過來簇擁著廚子了。

「哦哦，她當然會帶你去呀！」她（他？）們尖叫道，也不曉得是安撫綠藻，還是要命令山治服從。他拼命朝人妖發射殺人目光，但人妖居然毫不在意。索隆倒不意外──要是這些人妖能迫得混帳廚子穿女裝，還會怕這種嚇小孩的眼神嗎？人妖半拖半拉的把山治扯到一邊（綠藻倒是亦步亦趨的跟上來），嗓門極大的說著悄悄話：「被帥哥看上了，你真幸運啊！」

「慢──慢著！我還沒有收拾好盤子呢！之後還要準備午餐──」

「哎，好了啦，打從你來了，我們都被你寵著慣著啦！去吧，好好去玩吧，你這陣子也夠辛苦了嘛！」

「小帥哥肯定懂得哄女士開心吧！」另一個人妖朝綠髮男人大丟媚眼，劍士倒是配合地友善一笑：「當然，我會好好照顧她的。」

山治內心尖叫：『騙鬼啊你！！！你根本沒有跟Lady約會的經驗好嗎！！！』然而，他終究被丟出門外，劍士則「體貼」的站在他身旁。把他「溫柔地送出來」的人妖都不見了，肯定是衝到窗後忙著偷看他倆的發展吧。之前山治還是心存僥倖，希望劍士沒有認出自己；然而，這種心情已經瞬間化成灰燼了──大伙出海那麼久，抵岸時綠藻都不曾正眼瞧過任何Lady一眼，更不消說自動邀約她們約會了；所以，今次這混蛋會把山治拎出來，純粹只是要折騰他而已。

自己當初怎麼會順勢裝傻呢？山治垂頭盯著自己的鞋尖，心裏再一次責備自己；還是趁早說清楚吧，不然自己就得穿著裙子，跟綠藻約會上一整天了啊！然而，現在招供的話，就是得承認自己平白無事裝Lady了。

「有話要跟我說吧？」劍士問道。山治抬眼盯著他，看到黯黑臉上那抹不懷好意的笑容，卻感到血液直往上湧──混蛋！這混蛋在迫著山治親口承認！只要山治繼續裝瘋賣傻的話，就可以假裝什麼事也沒發生過；然而，只要他說出真相，這混蛋到了下輩子還是會恥笑他的！

山治抱著雙手，挑釁的瞄瞄對方，然後拔尖嗓音應道：「沒什麼，不過我不認為你有本事哄我開心。」他一揚長髮：「因為你不夠男子氣概！」索隆吃驚得目瞪口呆，然後氣得直瞇雙眼──這是你自招的，花痴，瞧我把你丟下來！

──慢著，這傢伙要玩，索隆就奉陪好了；白痴廚子親手給索隆一整天盡量折騰他的好機會耶，索隆可玩不膩。「你比我熟識這島吧，帶我遊覽一下啊。」

廚子氣得鼻翼翕張，眼裏的殺氣連索隆都能清楚感受到。「你‧說‧什‧麼？」

糟糕。要是他的態度跟平常一樣，混帳廚子就有藉口一副女人樣的大發雷霆，然後趁機落跑了；既然這傢伙裝成女人，自然會覺得別人該以「對待Lady的態度」待他吧──也就是把「她」當成神衹敬拜。

哎，其實這也是顯而易見的。

索隆受不了似的長嘆一聲，然後拼命擠出剛才「日行一善」的心情，試著裝出帥氣的樣子。「那個……我剛到這動‧人‧的小島不久，還是人生路不熟，很想參觀一下這裏的景色。」

廚子從襯衣口掏出香煙和打火機，俐落的點了，然後一臉舒坦的享受尼古丁（大煙槍泛煙癮了吧）。半晌，他朝索隆的臉吐了口煙；索隆赫然意識到自己相當懷念這種氣味，讓他大火得不行──他實在搞不清楚，到底是哪個比較糟糕？自己嗅二手煙嗅上癮了比較衰、還是這種煙味讓他聯想到「家」比較衰？

廚子以兩根纖長的手指（這傢伙居然還套著粉色指環）嫻熟地掂著香煙，然後張臂往四周示意：「景色？就是這些唄。」索隆努力回想千陽號的時光，這才發現自己被鄙夷了──羅羅諾亞‧索隆！加把勁！你該把廚子耍得羞愧欲死，不是被這傢伙唬了！於是，索隆想著廚子平日的作風，依樣葫蘆地抓住對方沒拿香煙的手，卻因為對方沒有塗甲油而稍微失望了一陣子（這傢伙可是掌廚的，塗甲油還得了？），然後竭力裝出一副萬人迷的樣子：「希望你能帶我遊覽觀光。」

廚子全身炸出一陣圪瘩，臉色也微微發青。索隆看在眼裏，就曉得自己反將一軍了。

山治極力壓抑反胃的表情，腦裏卻不住尖叫──『待會得把手洗掉一層皮了！連記憶也要洗一洗啊啊啊！！！』他終於沉住氣，沒有一手掙開對方，只是輕輕收回手，然後不自在的笑道：「哎，這地方日間沒有什麼好玩的，待傍晚酒館開店了，才能找點樂子。」

──別拼命擦手！別拼命擦手！！起碼待他轉過去了才擦嗚啊啊啊！！！

「太可惜了，離傍晚還久著呢。」劍士沉思半晌，表情才亮了起來，仿似想到什麼好主意似的（綠藻腦袋哪能想出什麼好主意！！！）。「我現在跟著船隊航行，得替船隊補給辦貨。你能帶我到市場看看嗎？你應該很清楚哪些商店比較好吧？」

──憑你一顆海洋生物要替船隊補給？！那艘船缺的是劍啊？！把這路痴放生島上恐怕要迷路到天邊去了！

山治忍不住輕哼一聲，這才合起雙手，裝出一副喜孜孜的樣子。「沒問題！人家最～～～喜歡購物了！」──噗咳！！！等等啊啊啊啊！！！這下子連乾淨的手都染上綠藻病菌了！！！

他的內心還在抓狂尖叫，索隆就一手環住他的肩膀，開始往前走。「太好了，那我們走吧。」

「走錯方向了。」

「……呃。帶路吧，素～絲～醬～」

一路上，山治認為自己的忍耐功夫簡直已達臻境──他居然可以忍受那條滿是綠藻病菌的手臂一直環住自己，雖然他是拼命幻想對方身受重傷，行動不便才能忍過去的。話說回來……

「你們這些強悍的海賊怎麼會來這種地方呢？」

「我可沒說過自己是海賊。」劍士得意的盯著對方。山治給堵得腳下一頓，頃刻就回復過來，狠狠剜了對方一眼，然後圓滑應道：「你不是草帽海賊團的嘛？之前你們的懸賞令都登在報紙上了；報導說你們大鬧了一場，幾乎連性命都丟了，只能狼狽逃走。」

「哦，你指那個喔。哼，要擱倒我？他們還差得遠呢。你也看見了吧？我不是鮮蹦活跳的麼？」他獻寶似的支起手臂，露出硬邦邦的結實肌肉。山治曉得自己的角色應該稱讚對方、甚至掐掐那坨肌肉，但他實在放不下面子──他還不至於那麼墮落呀。於是他別過臉去，喃喃咕噥道：「希望你沒有害伙伴太擔心吧。」劍士不吱一聲，環住他的手臂卻緊了緊，彷彿要擁抱他似的──只是「彷彿」而已。

 

TBC


	4. 【章四：輕煙繾綣天際】

【章四：輕煙繾綣天際】

待他倆來到市場，廚子就一下子掙開他的手臂，索隆也隨他去了，只不住打量那小得可憐的市場──所謂市場也只是幾個小攤子小平房而已。市場裏好有些人群，不是男扮女裝、就是女扮男裝；當中有扮相噁心得嚇人的、也有扮相合適得嚇人的，到底是哪種比較恐怖呢？難怪廚子恨死這地方了；島上所有女人都放棄了女性美態、擁有女性美態的卻是帶把的。

「哦哦！廚師醬！」夾道的商販紛紛叫道──這些傢伙居然不叫廚子的本名，順便了結這場鬧劇，真讓人失望；不過，廚子大概是迫於無奈，才不讓這些人妖知道他的名字吧？哎，這樣捉弄廚子其實不太好……

──不太好？要騙誰呢？

「那個，我們到底要找什麼貨品？」廚子站在前方，燦金髮絲在烈日下閃閃發亮，索隆居然呆呆盯著金髮間的接駁處，想要瞧出端倪。他一直沉默不語，讓對方一下子轉過身來盯著他，於是他又擺著一副無辜樣。

「嘛……就是食物唄。」

「嘿，『食物唄』。你是指未經加工難以下嚥的？還是指已經加工易於進食的？」

「嗯……假設船上將會有──假設船上有一位專業廚師，他要的都給他弄來就行了。」

廚子一臉木然的盯著他（害他緊張得汗流浹背），然後從鼻間哼了口氣，轉身徑自走開了，嘴裏還喃喃抱怨「腦殘原始人」、「日行一善」什麼的。索隆忍不住低笑，暗地感謝海洋之神──與其浪費時間說教，廚子還比較喜歡動手把事情辦好呢；不過，在廚子給他辦好貨之前，還是盡量別欺負那傢伙好了，免得節外生枝。

廚子在店鋪攤子間靈巧穿梭，而且每次都能壓得好價錢──有時候他會一臉凶狠地威逼利誘，把老闆迫得直冒冷汗減價保命；有時候他會努力扇動眼睫，露出甜美笑容，待老闆自動降價才甘休。然而，每次利用「美色」取得好價錢後，廚子都會變得超級暴躁。他們迅速挑好麵粉、肉類、食鹽、香料，還有大桶食水、啤酒和新鮮水果，然後讓老闆把貨物都運到碼頭，讓船隊付賬。索隆不得不讚嘆廚子的辦事能力──才剛到中午，廚子就把該買的都搞定了，而且價廉物美琳琅滿目，起碼比索隆自己買的好多了。

廚子從最後一個商鋪走出來，滿臉不爽的樣子，索隆這才意識到自己根本不曾「哄女士開心」，趕緊動腦筋彌補過失。「呃……你想要什麼嗎？那個，你自己想要的東西。」廚子徑自掏出香煙來，索隆卻看不懂他的神色。

「午餐，還有離開這裏。走吧，去買點野餐用的東西。」索隆還在猶豫不決，廚子用力朝小食店一指，他就忙不迭的領命去了。

※

他倆走向沙灘，就是人潮已經逐漸疏落，怡人海風柔柔吹拂，山治還是擺著一張臭臉。剛才替混蛋綠藻辦貨時，遇上的店主和買東西的傢伙都盡跟他八卦，不是想要知道他的「帥哥男友」是誰、就是想要打探他們的「羅曼邂逅」、不然就是恭喜他釣到「完美伴侶」、甚至淫笑著嘲弄他「明天下不了床」。憑什麼啊！那顆綠藻憑什麼愛穿什麼就穿什麼、憑什麼被當成猛男給捧到天上啊！他可是一直被追捕圍剿、還被迫著穿女裝耶！男人味什麼的，山治哪裏輸給那顆海洋生物了！他也是強悍的勇士、會誓死保護所有Lady啊！超一流廚師錯了嗎？！有點穿衣服的品味錯了嗎？！不過度服用男性荷爾蒙、不能單手抓起五百斤啞鈴，這代表他娘娘腔了嗎？！

山治怨毒的死盯著對方、劍士則努力假裝無辜，領著山治來到綠草如茵的低崖，俯頭看向崖下的黃沙白浪。盯著劍士笨拙地試著揚開買來的墊布，卻一直被海風捉弄折騰，山治的火氣總算平息了──還說有男子氣概呢，這廢柴連塊野餐墊布也搞不定好嗎！

綠藻總算懂得用柳條籃子和石塊壓住墊子四角，讓他倆坐下來了。山治翻開柳籃蓋子，默默打量籃子裏的東西（麵包、乳酪、水果、巧克力、小刀、兩張盤子、一雙杯子、還有一瓶紅酒），心裏暗忖：沒有內涵的傢伙就會挑沒有內涵的東西，不過，憑綠藻那副單細胞腦袋，能想出這些東西大概已經很不錯了，這傢伙的羅曼蒂克細胞已經耗盡了吧，讓他合格好了。

山治拿過刀子，正要把麵包切片，在他身旁盤坐的劍士卻按住他的手腕：「讓我來吧，你該好好放鬆休息了。」他不知所措的盯著對方，劍士卻漂亮的把麵包切成小片、一絲不苛的放到盤子上──這傢伙不是廚師，拿刀子卻很拿手，算是（僅餘的）一點長處吧。

他倆默默進餐，棉花糖似的白雲在半空溫吞飄過，潮水在下方黃沙安閒漲退。山治喝光了杯子裏的紅酒，悠然躺在墊子上，怡然自得地品嘗舌尖上的巧克力──跟綠藻「約會」至今，情況也算不上太糟糕。他想再點一根香煙，但和煦日光映在身上、海鹹微風充斥鼻間，讓他放鬆下來昏昏欲睡。閉上眼睛的話，就能假裝自己回到滿是伙伴的千陽號，在安穩平靜的時刻日光浴了。

金髮廚師塗了眼影的眼簾緩緩閉上。索隆看在眼裏，忍不住勾起嘴角──白痴廚子，女人會隨便睡在剛認識的古怪男人身旁嗎？索隆默默看著對方慢慢起伏的胸膛，眼見廚子的呼吸漸趨和緩，決定趁機好好打量對方（廚子現在可不會拼命瞪他啊）。想起來也挺古怪的──廚師跟娜美不時會做出難看的表情，而且都要費上一整天整理外表；可是，讓娜美穿男裝的話，恐怕好看不到哪去吧？廚子穿女裝卻不難看啊？大概是因為那金毛喜歡女人喜歡得瘋了吧。然而，其他人妖也喜歡（裝）女人喜歡得瘋了啊，成果卻是讓人毛骨悚然──大概是因為他們的粧容太誇張了吧。索隆試著想像廚子跟其他人妖一樣，臉上塗著跟小丑沒兩樣的濃粧，然後憋笑憋得幾乎岔氣──他敢打賭，那些人妖絕對曾把廚子扮成那個鬼樣子，只是廚子拼死反抗，現在才不至那麼嚇人而已──慢著，那麼說來，廚子是自己上粧的囉？索隆眼前泛起這種光景──廚子跟娜美和羅賓一起挨著鏡子，微張著嘴塗唇彩，還在塗睫毛液。

不知怎的，這種情況居然不若想像般好笑──難道這跟廚子正微張著嘴、毫無防備地睡在自己身旁有關？陽光從雲間柔柔透出，映亮了廚子的假眼睫，在那張白晢的臉上勾出細緻的扇狀陰影，在那頭璃金秀髮間映出璀璨光菱。這副罕見的柔和光景讓索隆坐立不安──他本該盡情折騰廚子，趁機取得重量級籌碼，在廚子特別惹人討厭時好好要脅對方才對，怎麼變成欣賞對方的新造型了啊？糟糕，他定是盯著廚子不正常的樣子，搞得自己都不正常起來了。

索隆攏攏腰間的劍，然後舒適的以肘抵膝，垂下頭來耳聽八方，提防有人走近。天氣好棒了，實在是在戶外午睡的大好日子，索隆又怎麼可能放過呢？

 

TBC


	5. 【章五：無人知曉火車深處】

【章五：無人知曉火車深處】

山治從睡夢間緩緩醒來，卻感到嘴巴乾涸得難受（咳，他又張著嘴巴睡覺了？），然後爬起身來環視四周，居然發現已經快日落西山了（他有那麼疲倦嗎？居然睡了一整個下午），也注意到劍士正盤腿垂頭（額髮都快碰上劍鐔了）輕輕打呼。他知道就是一丁點危險氣息，也能把沉睡的劍士弄醒，所以他暗地感謝綠藻男人為他放哨。山治口乾舌燥的抓過酒瓶，卻發現裏面的酒早被喝乾淨了；於是他掏出香煙，一下子掀開打火機，任由尼古丁充斥五官。他以手支地往後挨去，呆呆眺望在岸邊飛舞的海鷗，也不管逐漸醒來、正忙著搓揉痠痛脖子的綠髮男人。他倆沉默半晌，索隆才咧嘴笑道：「嘛，好女人實在不該抽煙。」

山治淡淡瞟他一眼，又深深抽了口煙，才拔尖嗓音應道：「我可沒說過自己是好女人。」這話的雙重意思讓他不禁自鳴得意。

──遊戲又開始了喔？好吧。但嬴家絕對會是索隆，廚子只會落得啞子吃黃蓮的下場。索隆把野餐物品都收到籃子裏，站起身來朝對方遞出手去，一副要幫對方站起來的氣勢。山治只能拼命壓下翻白眼的衝動，握住對方的手順勢被拉起來；就是要把野餐墊子折好，他倆的手又不經意的碰上了，他也硬是不哼一聲──混蛋劍士才不是愛動手動腳的傢伙呢，那混帳一直動手動腳，只是為了讓他不自在吧？臭綠藻算是得償所願了；只是，單憑這樣就想讓他認輸，綠藻醬也太嫩了吧？

他倆沿著長滿綠草的崖邊默默走著，不一會就靠近泊著好幾艘船的碼頭了。劍士就是乘著其中一艘船來到這地方的，但山治並不曉得是哪艘船如此倒霉──趕緊搞清楚哪艘船才是正經，明天「意外」遇見綠藻也比較方便嘛。

索隆捕捉到對方的烱烱目光，趁機問道：「你要到我的船上參觀嗎？」

「當然好啊。」

索隆臉上不懷好意的笑意一閃即逝。

他倆沿著崖邊走到平地，然後輕鬆跨向沙灘踱向木質碼頭。山治努力忽視被細砂刮損的長靴，心裏只在疑惑劍士憑什麼一臉得色──那根本不是「他的船」，那傢伙只是個乘便船的好嗎！

他倆沿著碼頭走，半晌索隆頓下腳步，指著他倆前方的一條小商船。商船船身刻著毫無品味的『尋找海皇號』，體積不大，船速想必很快吧。山治早上挑選的貨物已經被運到船上、整齊放好了，所以船上只有一個瘦骨嶙峋的船員在放哨；不過船上的踏板還沒有收起來，也就是說其他船員應該還在進出吧。雖然這船跟千陽號根本無法相提並論，但也挺乾淨整齊的──山治算是走運吧，因為那顆綠藻頭向來都不講究衛生，還以為那傢伙會挑一艇髒兮兮的破船呢。

「想到船上參觀嗎？船長大概還在裏面吧，你不但替他辦貨，還給他省了那麼多貝里，他一定想親口感謝你的。」索隆要把他拉向踏板。

山治一腳步上踏板──這傢伙早該這樣做了！給船長介紹了一個得力幫手，以後再推薦一位超一流廚師上船應該不成問題吧。

他隨即卻全身一僵。

索隆轉過頭來，滿臉按捺不住的笑意：「素絲，怎麼了？別害羞啊，上船自我介紹吧！船上都是好傢伙，看見你這種美人兒一定會很高興的。」

廚子的呼吸變得短促，卻在拼命壓抑情緒──他一腳踩上踏板、一腳懸空，渾身僵硬；臉色瞬間變得剎白，恐怖得目瞪口呆。這傢伙總算意識到了吧？待會看過他的船員，明天自然也能認出他啊──就算他不穿女裝也罷。

索隆雙手叉腰，饒富興味地看著那隻湛藍眼睛閃爍不定，小雞腦袋肯定在拼命擠出不上船的藉口吧。廚子磕磕嘴，滿頭冷汗，卻是不肯正眼看著索隆──硬迫廚子上船的話，這傢伙會撕破臉皮跟他拼了、還是會想出女兒家的藉口誓死不從？哎，要是這傢伙假裝昏倒的話，那正如索隆的意──那只是個餿主意而已，因為索隆大可把他抱到船上，讓船醫「幫忙」……哎，說起來，這對索隆說來是個好主意呢……他掐住廚子的肩膀輕輕搖晃：「喂，沒事吧？你的臉色很糟，來醫療室躺會兒吧？」說畢，又輕輕扯著對方走上踏板。

廚子掙開他的手，然後連連倒退，稍長的額髮擋住低垂的臉，看不見表情──這傢伙要終結這場鬧劇了麼？到底是哪個比較衰呢──被伙伴揶揄一輩子、還是被一整個不認識的船隊嘲弄數周？總之，廚子定是下定決心了，因為他的呼息已經平伏下來，發顫的雙手也鎮靜下來了。索隆走下踏板，站在傴僂著身子的傢伙身前，輕握著那缺了鬍子的下巴，讓對方抬起頭來。

他本以為對方一臉憤慨挫敗，然而，有力的手指卻抓住他的，一隻噙著淚花的湛藍眼睛則看進他的眼裏。「對──對不起，我還以為怕船的毛病已經好了，真的。爸爸出海遇難已是好幾年前的事了，但……我還是……」他嚥下句尾，又裝模作樣的別過目光，讓索隆抓不穩他的下巴。

廚子趁機把索隆的手往上推，讓那些纖長眼睫拂過他粗糙的指尖。略為怪異的觸感讓索隆一怔，對方卻再次抬眼看他：「可以把我帶回鎮裏嗎？求求你了？」

索隆感到臉頰發燙──到底是他覺得不好意思、為對方感到難堪、還是為了什麼而臉紅呢？總之，先不要再呆瞪著對方才是正經，起碼把下巴抬回去啊。

能夠目睹綠藻那副愣樣，剛才再難堪丟人也值了。剛才他呆呆站著，身陷綠藻精心設計的陷阱，腦裏拼命思考脫身的方法，卻只想到烏索普式『上船會死』的病；自家狙擊手的身影在眼前一閃而過，讓他想起那傢伙的成名絕技──「說謊不打稿，牛在天上飛」。

眼淚輕易就擠出來了，因為他本來就有點歇斯底里；至於扇動眼簾，則是跟娜美桑學來的，她總會利用這招向他提出要求，而且萬試萬靈；然而用眼睫輕拂劍士指尖什麼的，卻是他憑著對方望塵莫及的智慧，想到劍士的新增技能（動手動腳）時，靈機一動摸索出來的──憑著劍士訥訥後退的呆相，就曉得這招異常有效了。

「好吧，好吧，都聽你的。」綠藻訥訥指著市鎮。

山治沿著木質碼頭走，努力不被綠藻的說話惹怒。到底那個更讓人大火呢？自己的男性尊嚴被踐踏了、還是綠藻絕對不曾跟真正的Lady說過那種話？他倆一路沉默不語──山治饒是先取一局，不知怎的卻提不起勁來，只反覆看著太陽掂量時間。酒吧該快開店了，希望那時候能灌醉綠藻，趁機把他甩了吧：不錯，死綠藻的確把酒當水灌，但喝酒什麼的總該有極限吧？就是分辨綠藻真醉還是假瘋有點困難而已。當初大伙來到威士忌峰，娜美桑不是拼酒嬴了那傢伙嗎？但那混蛋只是裝醉而已，不消數小時就把百來個賞金獵人揍得滿地找牙。這次，山治得確保綠藻真的酩酊大醉（而不是為了保持清醒而裝睡），把那笨蛋拖到房間隨他睡死算了，然後逃之夭夭──逃脫之前可不能被裝睡的傢伙逮住！

一個奇異的映象突然闖進他的腦海──他把睡死了的綠藻丟進旅館房間，正要轉身離去，混帳劍士卻閃身撲向大門，一下子把門鎖了，然後色迷迷的步步逼近……山治趕緊搖頭，不屑的自嘲起來：女裝穿太久了吧？居然會腦補綠藻對自己做齪齷的事！黃金腦袋被人妖嚇壞了麼？混帳劍士滿腦子就只有劍，哪會對Lady有興趣！

他默默思考半晌，才沒好氣的搖搖頭：算吧，積點口德好了──那傢伙的生活方式雖跟苦行僧沒兩樣，也不代表沒有慾念呀；臭綠藻練了一身男性荷爾蒙，不可能沒有那方面的需要啊？大概只是還沒遇上合適的對象而已吧。劍士有什麼擇偶條件呢？他到底喜歡什麼？

他喜歡幹架啊。

那傢伙會找一位能跟他打架的Lady嗎？也就是說女劍士？慢著，不是有位可愛的海軍Lady想要他的劍嗎？那混蛋一看見她總是沒命的逃啊？但那Lady一心要搶他意義重大的配劍，綠藻應該不想跟她有感情瓜葛吧。大伙之前還遇過很多Lady吧？誰能跟那笨蛋好好打一場呢？然而，能跟劍士抗衡的盡是能力者，她們都不怎麼喜歡體力勞動啊……等等，巴洛克工作室裏不是有個超魁梧的Lady嗎？不過，先別說她不可能打嬴綠藻了，當初她能否在綠藻爪下活下來還是個問題呢……可憐的姑娘。

就算遇上受得了綠藻怪力的Lady，恐怕她也是敵人吧，起碼不會是友好伙伴啊；劍士就是喜歡那姑娘，也絕不可能背叛伙伴，所以他倆終究得生死相搏──太可憐了，綠藻找不到合適的對象，大概是最好的結局吧；他倆雖總鬧窩裏鬥，但山治也不忍心讓對方痛苦難受。

山治也不忍心讓對方離團；他倆雖比誰都鬧得兇，但沒了每日一次（甚至是每日十幾次）的日常打罵，生活就要變得不一樣了。

山治大概也喜歡跟對方盡情打鬧吧。

 

TBC


	6. 【章六：命運輕易終結旅程】

【章六：命運輕易終結旅程】

他倆一路沉默。索隆不住偷瞄對方，卻發現金髮男人一臉平靜呆滯，香煙一根接一根的抽，假惺惺的眼淚倒是止住了。那傢伙扳下一城，卻沒有沾沾自喜；不得不利用下三流板斧勉強脫身，也沒有面露愧色。金髮廚子的表情……相當正常。

那索隆到底在不正常個什麼勁啊？

廚子饒是死也不會承認，索隆還是知道自己讓他感到不安了。廚子平常都風趣幽默、和氣可親、溫柔大氣；面對（男性）敵人時半點不留情，抗敵的腿勁也足以跟索隆的臂力媲美。那傢伙縱是一身娘娘腔西服、進了廚房就如魚得水，卻沒有半分像女人的地方，誰也會認為那金毛是個漢子啊。然而，面對索隆的時候，那傢伙卻總是囂張自大、滿臉鄙夷、一副好勇鬥狠的樣子，只是因為擔心被索隆比下去而已。索隆也不曉得該好笑還是好氣，自然抓緊每個機會，拼命往對方的傷口上抹鹽了──於是，看見廚子抹著淡粧、穿著裙子時，他的第一反應當然是盡情折騰對方囉；使盡一切方法讓廚子無地自容，已是他樂趣無窮的遊戲了──然而，這遊戲的玩家只有他倆、玩家只可以是他倆；除了他倆以外，誰都可以幫著加把火，但絕不可以嘲笑玩家。

然而，索隆剛才竟試著讓「臨時伙伴」嘲笑廚子──那時候他根本沒注意到自己在幹嗎，廚子似乎也沒有想太多；然而，現在事情暫告一段落、也逐漸變得苦澀醜陋，讓他覺得自己反叛了對方。當然，他並不是反叛了對方的性命，卻是反叛了廚子的尊嚴──天曉得廚子是個自尊心比天高的傢伙呀。

廚子是個無比驕傲的人，所以，當他的尊嚴受創時，為了奪回所有自尊，他甘願進一步侮辱自己；廚子是個無比驕傲的人，所以，為了維護昂然面對全世界的尊嚴，他甘願在一個人面前拋棄所有自尊、甘願在不能對之示弱的傢伙眼前，扮演梨花帶雨、怯懦柔弱的女人。

糟糕，他怎麼變成欺凌弱者的無賴了？不過，讓廚子知道他的想法的話，那傢伙一定會更大火的；畢竟，就算索隆馬上喊停，廚子失去了的尊嚴也回不來了啊。要是他真的想補償對廚子造成的傷害，那他必須忠實的繼續遊戲，然後讓廚子勝出。

可是，他也不能讓廚子嬴得不費吹灰之力，否則廚子就會注意到自己放水了；何況，本性難移呀……

※

「給我上更烈的傢伙啊！」廚子再三威嚇酒保。酒吧人群歡聲雷動，也不曉得酒保是拒絕他的要求、還是乾脆聽不見他的要求。他倆坐在其中一張大圓桌旁，同桌還坐滿了島民和旅客，全都在說笑聊天高歌找樂子──光憑一點酒精、食物、笑聲，就能讓雙方繃緊的情緒放鬆來，這點神奇妙用一直讓山治大惑不解；當然了，島民不會強迫短暫停留的旅客穿女裝，才是讓雙方氣氛融洽的主要原因吧。只需短暫停留什麼的……旅客都是狗屎好運的混蛋！

儘管山治已經卯足了勁，每次劍士的酒杯一見底，他就迅速添酒勸酒，但對方不但沒有半分醉態，更是變本加厲，好幾次幾乎把山治氣得原形畢露；加上同桌的混帳（綠藻曾偶爾說過自己不認識這些傢伙）還是興在頭上，一刻不停的恭賀劍士在「這種」小島上找到「這種體貼入微的美人兒」──山治曾替同桌的傢伙添酒（免得被看出灌醉綠藻的企圖），卻讓他無比懊悔；因為這小舉動讓人誤會了，以為他還不是有主的人（其實也不是誤會）……總之，第一個（想）施行祿山之爪的傢伙依然倒在角落昏迷不醒，下巴醒目的烙著靴跟印子。於是，山治又只為綠藻倒酒了，滿身酒氣的旅客則拍著劍士的背項恭賀他，明白張膽地推測精力旺盛的「素絲」一定床上功夫了得。

人渣！人渣啊！！！他們怎麼可以這樣對待Lady！呃、如果山治是Lady的話，這些混帳怎樣如此對待他！不過，呆在這地方的恐怕不是真正的Lady吧，他們想必也是明白的……但這些人渣就不能成熟點嗎！！！

山治再次大步迫近酒保，吊著眼睛露出最凌厲的殺氣，把她（他？）嚇得冷汗直流。「你肯定藏著掖著什麼厲害的傢伙吧？我懶得管你是不是要留待慶祝退休才開瓶，但三秒之內你還不給我能擱倒海皇類的烈酒，我就……我就……」他努力想出足夠嚇人的要脅：「我就拿你這佯裝烈酒的廢渣當燃料，一口氣燒光島上的內衣店！」

「拿就拿，幹嗎要脅人家！」她（他！）露出一抹走投無路的樣子，然後從櫃台下方掏出一隻沉甸甸的酒瓶：「這是我家鎮店之寶，真的！別一個人喝光，鬧得一睡不醒我可不負責！」

「那正如我意。」山治掐著酒瓶和一疊酒杯，咕嘀著坐回桌旁。劍士抬眼瞄瞄他，半晌才露出滿意的笑容：「這不是『擱倒巨人』嗎！久違了！」金髮廚師眨眨眼，然後盯著瓶身的標籤，洋洋灑灑的四個大字正是「擱倒巨人」──等等！那傢伙已經喝過這玩意啦？

「真是的，這酒倒教我想起來了……當時我還是海賊獵人，曾跟兩個伙伴……也就是強尼和約瑟夫啦，就是我們三人而已，居然曾試著喝光一瓶擱倒巨人。別說後悔不後悔了，我們整整一周也走不了直線！現在我可是強多了，再來挑戰一次吧！」劍士說著，手已經摸上一隻酒杯了。同桌的混蛋齊聲叫囂，也紛紛拿過杯子，山治則趁機拔開栓子──好了，現在喝這酒的可不止三人，但綠藻早就灌了不少啊。雖然那傢伙天天酒當水灌，對酒精大概生了抗抵力，可是山治不需要讓對方倒上一周，足以讓他脫身就行了。這酒大概能行吧？

他替劍士倒了酒，然後把酒瓶遞給旁邊的傢伙。

索隆感到酒精沿著食道一路灼燒──哦哦，錯不了，當初就是這個味道！劍士俐落的一口喝光，但同桌的傢伙可受不了：好些笨蛋才一口就幾乎反胃、有些則拼命嗆咳、甚至有人一口噴得老遠──幸好索隆不是坐在那傢伙對面！除了他以外，就只有一個傢伙勇敢的喝下去，但瞧那傢伙的表情，就曉得他根本不想續杯。

酒瓶又傳回來了，山治也不耽擱趕緊倒酒。「廚茲醬，來喝一悲吧，瞧瞧乃有多能喝！」

「你以為我是隨便的Lady嗎？」山治機靈反駁：「我才不笨呢，怎會隨便讓陌生人灌醉我？」

索隆掐著快要滿溢的酒杯，一口氣乾了，然後解氣的把杯子拍在桌上──那這傢伙是說他笨囉？行，但他喝得越多，就越能想出調戲對方的方法啊。

於是索隆一手環住廚子的腰，俯身在對方耳邊道：「跟禾約會了一整天，乃還說禾茲麼生人啊？禾很難過啊。」

「你還真是玻璃心啊。」山治淡淡應道。這時候，不知哪裏傳來一聲清脆的口哨聲，他才曉得同桌都看到劍士的狗爪子，害他渾身不自在。於是，他又把酒瓶傳出去，希望傳移其他人的視線。

「下午的薯後，尼不是跟禾碎了嗎？」索隆斜眼睨著對方。這話一落地，同桌隨即炸開了窩。廚子瞬間連脖子根也紅透了，氣得一肘子掙開他的手。「你可不要扭曲事實！那只是午睡而已！我可是清清白白的！」廚子一手搶過酒瓶，又把索隆的杯子倒滿了。

「尼這輕百的稍姑娘一直夭灌醉禾呢，真滴不是別有用心嗎？」他笑得一臉貓膩，把杯子湊到唇邊，然後把杯子放到對方面前。「尼也一起喝八，讓禾安心點……」

山治狠狠盯著杯子，然後剜了對方一眼，又瞪著無辜的酒瓶。半晌，他才故意搶過一隻乾淨的杯子，大喇喇的倒了酒，眼神明明白白的說著『喝就喝，但我才不要沾上你的綠藻病菌』。廚子挑囂的瞄瞄索隆，顯然在等著他拿過杯子一起喝。索隆好笑的哼了口氣，跟對方碰了杯，然後同時一口喝光。同桌的傢伙都停下來了，抱著看好戲的心態等待廚子的反應。

索隆沒事兒似的把杯子放回桌上，卻注意到廚子正拼命壓抑著吐舌頭的衝動。看戲的傢伙都在歡呼叫好，恭賀喝采的聲音又再炸起──這次他們不是在祝賀索隆找到廚子當伴，而是為廚子的好酒量歡呼。廚子似乎注意到當中的分別，居然放鬆下來，一臉得意的樣子。

當然囉，廚子能放鬆下來大概也是因為那點酒吧；就是千杯不醉的索隆，灌了數不清的酒，再加上三小杯「擱倒巨人」，也開始有點醉了啊──只是一點點而已。既然這是廚子開的頭，那索隆自然不會輕易放過那傢伙；為了讓對方更不自在，索隆伸出手來把玩那頭琉金秀髮──也許他只是對假髮有點好奇而已。

廚子警戒的盯他一眼，曉得他不是要把假髮揪下來就隨他去了。長髮柔軟貼服，跟他粗糙的蒼綠短髮差遠了。索隆任由金髮在指間流淌而下，呆呆盯著髮絲在燈光下柔柔發亮──這跟在日光下的景致不一樣，卻仍舊讓人沉迷。他樂此不疲的把玩金髮，髮絲在指間糾纏的光景讓他聯想到蜘蛛細絲，然後他掂著金髮細仔研究──這玩意是真的麼？這假髮是由真人頭髮織成的麼？但這可不是廚子的頭髮呀，還是拿廚子的額髮比較一下吧。他伸出手來，正要掀開對方萬年擋在眼前的髮絲，卻被廚子一手拍開了。他要再接再勵，廚子卻把滿滿的杯子塞到他面前。

索隆盯著眼前滿溢的杯子，再垂頭看向對方空空如也的酒杯，然後挑眉示意，廚子卻只是冷哼一聲。「我可不要跟你拼酒。」索隆也不回答，只是一手抄過輕了不少的酒瓶，然後徑自給廚子倒了酒。對方只搖搖頭，淡淡應道：「沒興趣跟你比酒量啦。」

「快點喝了。」

「不喝！」

「乃不喝禾也不喝了。」

「你不是要再次挑戰『擱倒巨人』嗎？」

「沒有人跟禾拼酒，喝著沒意思。」

「這就是你的擇偶條件嗎？你在找能跟你抗衡的女人？」

「擇……啥？」

「當我沒說。」

「不，禾聽得清清楚楚。跟乃說吧，那才不是禾的擇偶條件。」

「那你要什麼條件？」

「……」

「什麼條件啦？」

索隆呆呆放遠目光，一下子把酒喝光了，也沒注意到山治再次俐落的添滿了酒。

「條件是……得比禾長命。」

 

TBC


	7. 【章七：火車即將撞毁】

【章七：火車即將撞毁】

山治捏著瓶子，僵在半空一動不動──哎，這也太……悲哀了吧。綠藻好像說過『世界第一大劍豪』這宏願，是自己跟某夭折的兒時好友的共同夢想。難道，他害對方回想童年傷痛了嗎？哎，都是他誤事，怎麼帶出這沉重的話題了。

綠藻男人呆呆盯著桌面，心思不曉得飄到哪了，居然絲毫不曾注意到對方正在自責尷尬。山治用力咳嗽想喚回對方的神智，劍士卻完全沒有反應，於是他只好把自己的杯子斟滿了，然後輕輕碰上對方的酒杯。這下子，綠髮男人總算回過神了，抬頭卻看見對方正把杯子舉到唇邊。「怎麼啦？還不喝？」

索隆怔怔盯著對方，彷彿忘了身處何地，半晌才朝對方露出一抹罕見的笑容（山治倒是給殺個措手不及）。他倆爽快的一口乾了，把杯子重重摔在桌上，默默等待酒氣上湧。

媽呀這是工業用酒精嗎！綠藻居然三個人就幹掉這瓶鬼東西？拜託了，綠藻一定要開始醉了啊！那傢伙似乎坐得有點歪斜，但也可能只是受不了吵雜的喧鬧聲，特地挨過來跟他說話而已。

「瞧……這就樹乃討人西黃滴堤防。（瞧……這就是你討人喜歡的地方）」綠藻一手環住他的肩膀，口齒不清的坦然哼道：「布論禾再公雞乃，乃也能馬商黃雞。乃這打布四滴假貨。（不論我再攻擊你，你也能馬上反擊。你這打不死的傢伙。）」

「呃……謝啦……」山治微怔半晌才訥訥應道，這大舌頭居然讓他有點感動。他一刻不停的添酒，劍士也心不在焉的一口喝光──太好了，這傢伙醉的越厲害，山治就越容易給對方灌酒（綠藻居然忘了假裝山治是『素絲』，這次肯定是真醉了）。

「那個、呃……」山治被那條結實的手臂環著，不自在地挪挪身子。「這幾周你都幹嗎去了？」

索隆似笑非笑的冷哼：「盲著鼻開那哥……叫培根拿神馬滴女人，酒樹那格中在沙笑滴有領女人唄。機禾包扎衣沙，就腰當禾滴主人鳥……（忙著避開那個……叫培根娜什麼的女人，這是那個總在傻笑的幽靈女人唄。給我包扎一下，就要當我的主人了……）」

佩羅娜醬？！這傢伙居然得跟佩羅娜醬一起落難？！他還以為自己已經夠衰了……

山治一怔，又沉思起來──撒回前言！他的遭遇絕對比綠藻的糟糕啊！

他又不著痕跡地給劍士斟酒，但綠藻已經回過神來了，硬是盯著山治，讓他也拿過杯子一起喝。他倆迅速灌酒，綠藻又重重嘆氣：「女人刀樹心布過滴。（女人都是信不過的）」

「娜美桑和羅賓醬也信不過麼？」山治條件反射的為兩位Lady辯護，隨即卻忍不住皺眉──好吧，他也不比綠藻清醒多少，都忘了裝成『素絲』啦。幸好，綠藻已經醉得不辨南北了，也沒注意到說溜嘴。

「她們樹火盆，但……伸為爛人，禾們喝布能傷心她們……（她們是伙伴，但……身為男人，我們可不能相信她們……）」

山治居然忍不住狂笑──他也知道這純粹是酒精誤事，但實在無法忍住笑意。綠藻也衝著他呲牙笑著，一手依舊摟著他，一手把酒杯都倒滿了。他倆裝模作樣的舉杯示敬，然後劍士一口氣乾了，山治則不動聲息的把杯子放回桌上，這回的烈酒半滴未沾──真是的，山治可不能喝醉，不然哪有逃脫的力氣？

「哎……爛果四鳥……（哎……難過死了……）」劍士連話也說不好，居然一頭搥撞在他的肩上。同桌隨即傳出喝采囂鬧聲，卻被山治的殺人目光嚇得瞬間噤聲。他垂頭盯著肩上的綠藻腦袋──這傢伙睡著了？還是醉昏了？這見鬼的鬧劇總算要完結了麼？

慢著，綠藻只是……發酒瘋變成擁抱魔而已！這傢伙連另一條手臂也不含糊的纏上來，把他摟了個結實，腦袋也趁機鑽進他的頸脖間。山治深呼吸試著冷靜下來，放鬆下意識繃緊的肩膀，努力壓下瞬間襲上的衝動，才不致把對方直接踢回香波地群島。

成就大事必先以大局為重，把綠藻擱倒甩了才是正經──為了讓混帳劍士醉倒，他會竭力忍受目標帶來的「副作用」。

索隆就是睡著也能耳聽八方，使他無時無刻保持警惕；這時候，廚子的肌肉逐漸放鬆了，讓他曉得危機已經解除、也讓他意識到現在的光景著實聞所未聞──跟路飛和烏索普痛飲時，常會出現這種東歪西倒，互相依靠的情況；廚子跟大伙喝酒大概是一樣吧；可是他倆從不曾像這樣親密無間──他隱約記得，今天一整天都是這樣：自己不斷作找踹的惡作劇，廚子卻是一直忍讓。這種相處方式著實不錯。

「這腫事乃蓋朵作機刺啊。（這種事你該多作幾次啊。）」他抵著廚子的脖子喃喃道，對方卻是不耐煩的砸砸嘴。

「哪種事啊？難道你指穿女──呶喔喔喔喔！」廚子突然著了魔似的抄過杯子猛灌，卻是衝著鼻孔把酒倒進去的，結果給嗆得快岔氣了。索隆也不曉得是被嚇倒了、還是關心對方，趕緊坐直身子搥著廚子的背。「還好吧？」

待廚子總算順過氣來，卻是氣息不穩，雙目泛紅噙淚。「抱歉──酒跑到氣管去了。你剛才在說什麼？」

索隆使勁轉動腦筋，可是被伙伴那麼一嚇，卻是什麼也想不起來了，只隱約覺得自己忘了什麼要緊的事。「嗯……哦，對勒！禾疏，乃驚天待禾好得布訊長。（嗯……哦，對了！我說，你今天待我好得不尋常。）」

不知怎的，這話居然惹得對方吊著眼睛，一臉殺之而後快的表情。

「欸，麼疏大畫啦！乃油、油、那哥……抱抱。（欸，沒說大話啦！你有、有、那個……泡泡。）」

捲眉快要掀到腦後了。「抱……泡泡？」

「嗯，就是那哥……歌人控間！（嗯，就是那個……個人空間！）」

「嗯。」

「金入乃的控間，乃就腰笙刺勒。（進入你的空間，你就要生氣了。）」

「……哎。」

索隆湊過身去，雙手自發纏上對方的腰，鼻尖又繼續蹭著那纖長的鎖骨。「但驚天乃麼有笙刺。（但今天你沒有生氣。）」

廚子嘆了口氣，微溫的呼息拂過他的頰顎。「這樣啊。」

他環住對方的手纏得更緊了，連廚子的雙臂都被緊緊箍在懷裏。「乃對誰刀好，毒毒對禾布好。（你對誰都好，獨獨對我不好。）」

廚子若有所思的往桌面直敲指頭（這傢伙雙手能動的也只剩指頭了）：「你該不是要哭了吧？」

索隆咯咯低笑。「麥怕，禾才布灰苦勒。（勿怕，我才不會哭呢。）」

「聽你在胡謅。我還以為你不會黏人呢，瞧你這是擁抱魔上身吧。」

「者樹成果打捷。（這是趁火打劫。）」

「您說的是。好吧，鬧夠了，你有著腳處了麼？」

「……在傳上。（……在船上。）」

「我才不要到你的船上，你也別想進我的房間。」

「甘嘛布心？（幹嗎不成？）」

「嘿，待你酒醒就能想到原因了。放手滾開，我們要走了。」

「布腰勒。（不要啦。）」

「我在如你所願，努力跟你和平共處。你這傢伙不要搗亂！」

「鳴天乃還灰跟禾河平公廚嘛？（明天你還會跟我和平共處嗎？）」

「小鬼麼你？少撒嬌了。」

「乃煮樹……（你只是……）」劍士鬆開右臂，瞇著眼睛努力掰手指：「比禾大吧哥月耳依。（比我大八個月而已。）」

「年紀大八個月，智商可不是一個次元的。給我起來。」

「……禾比乃糕勒。（……我比你高勒。）」

「才一厘米好嗎！！！高那麼一點點有啥用啊！！！」

「樹乃先吵氣來滴。（是你先吵起來的。）」

「我──吼！好啊，你就坐啊，儘管把酒都乾了啊，待會你橫屍街頭我管你去死！」廚子抱著手生悶氣。

「蛋信禾啊？（擔心我啊？）」

「想得美。」

「稍疏大畫，乃腫樹蛋信這哥蛋信那哥滴。（少說大話，你總是擔心這個擔心那個的。）」

「別了，綠藻。」山治也不跟他瞎鬧，狠狠甩下一句就要站起來了。然而，劍士顯然把他當成抱枕了，居然死活不放手。於是，他被扯得重重倒回去。「又幹嗎啦！」

劍士醉眼惺忪的東張西望，像是要想出什麼理由拖住他似的；最終只朝『擱倒巨人』一點頭，含糊咕嘀道：「就還麼有河碗勒。（酒還沒有喝完呢。）」

「你再喝就要倒了，那時候我可不管你，直接走人了喔。」

「那布正如乃依嘛？（這不正如你意嗎？）」

廚子驚訝得目瞪口呆。索隆得意的瞧著對方的表情（這都是自己的傑作呀），半晌才驚覺他倆的臉居然近在咫尺。他意識到自己急欲吻上那張愕然微張的唇，而且這欲望已把腦裏一切思維念頭都淹蓋了。

於是他伸手托住那燦金的腦後勺，讓對方無法逃脫，然後將欲望付諸實行。

 

TBC


	8. 【章八：目擊者無法轉移視線】

【章八：目擊者無法轉移視線】

我被一個男的親了。

我被一個男的親了！

媽呀我被一個男的親了呶喔喔喔！！！

山治一時反應不過來，也不曉得自己該狂冒冷汗、還是炸起雞皮疙瘩，只知道自己的臉紅得能滴出血來，在身周一群好事之徒眼裏，大概跟西紅杮沒兩樣吧。他感到胃液直往上湧──還是往對方嘴裏吐乾淨了，再把混帳綠藻往死裏踹好比好吧？

半晌，什麼又暖又滑的東西竄進他的嘴裏，山治也不遲疑，迅速抬腳準備把對方踢到天邊當他的綠藻星去。

──慢著！！！

哪來的礙事聲音？！山治只得生生頓住蓄勢待發的腳，靜心下來細聽。

──出腳了你就要懊悔一輩子了！

好啊，理智居然挑這種時間跟我談判。理智啊，你有屁快放，現在我們被一個『帶把的』啃了……

──你不是說，不想讓索隆傷心嗎？那才只是數小時前而已！

我……那又怎樣？

──你認為呢？

理智啊，你該不會認為被他啃了還在此例吧？！

──怎麼不在此例呢？

啥？！你真的以為綠藻喜歡『素絲』？少扯了！這傢伙死定了！

──你已經夠遲鈍了，就不能偶爾精明點嗎？索隆才不會被糊過去呢。他一直在找不會對他的夢想指三道四、也不會妨礙他劍士職責的傢伙啊，那就是他的理想伴侶吧；他只是希望伴侶能跟他一起成長、希望伴侶有能力自保而已。

呃……綠藻喜歡的……是我？！

──不然他吻你幹嗎？

當然是因為那笨蛋喝懵了吧，那傢伙不把我害得焦頭爛額可不甘休呢。這不是擺明著的嗎？

──被男人擁抱了會讓你焦頭爛額嗎？

拜託，請不要把『男人』和『擁抱』兩個詞擺在一起……

──你偶爾也不要太頑固，別太自我中心好不？你這傢伙也為對方想想好嗎？那可是你的伙伴啊！

嘖，隨便你。

──讓我們假設索隆真的醉得七葷八素，而現在他想把一片丹心獻給你。

呃、好吧……

──可是，你拿過他誠心誠意奉上的心意，丟到地上死命踐踏。

我……哎。

──後來，你倆跟船長重聚，在千陽號繼續生活。可是，生活已經變味了，因為索隆已經心碎了，而害他痛苦的傢伙卻三不五時在他眼前閒晃。你再也不能跟他互掐互毆了、再也不能跟他並肩作戰了；他再也不會正視你了、再也不會在你眼前展露歡顏了。你再努力回到從前，但你倆之間的隔閡絕不會消失：那是一堵由憎惡、難堪、痛苦和懊悔組成的高牆。大伙也會注意到你們之間的分歧，於是草帽團間產生了陰霾。大伙雖是假裝一切如常，但暗地都曉得怎麼回事……和諧融洽的草帽團就此瓦解了……

太……太誇張了吧？我就只是踹他一腳啊？！

──事實如此。

不住撫弄山治髮絲的粗糙大手驀地頓住，劍士總算發現唇下的人沒有回應了。

要是這傢伙妄想山治跟他瘋的話，就準備到天堂當大劍豪去吧……

──哎，真是的，就算你假意回應他、假裝喜歡他也於事無補啦！隨便找個原因拒絕他，然後半開玩笑的說他討厭好了。那傢伙的腦筋不大靈光，搞不好到下周還沒有弄清楚自己幹嗎吻你呢。

你說得對極了！

──嗯哼，可不是嗎！

對極了，真的對極了……

索隆總算挪開嘴唇，雙眼卻是滿滿的困惑茫然。不知怎的，廚子居然一臉木然、一眨不眨的盯著自己，雙唇緊緊的抿成一道線。廚子眼底暗帶嚴肅凜然的神色，讓他血氣上湧，被酒精含糊了的腦筋也清醒過來。

他、剛才、該不會、幹了、那個吧？

他沒底氣的瞟向同桌酒客；他們正烱烱盯著他，不是因為他出糗了而竊笑、就是因為他被拒絕了予以同情的目光──這讓他的心快跳到喉嚨了，趕緊偷瞄懷裏的廚子，卻發現對方的眼睛已經瞇成一道縫了。

要死了，他把事情搞砸啦？突然一陣惶恐心虛直襲心頭，把他牢牢釘在地上，這感覺於無所畏懼的索隆說來無比陌生。他拼命轉動頭筋，想要說出解圍解釋的話，卻終究一無所獲。腦袋僅餘的思維，只有「媽呀我搞砸了要緊的大事了！」的尖叫，但他連那種什麼也搞不懂。

然後，他眼前發生了離奇古怪的事情。

他彷似能看清廚子在拼命思考的，能看見那隻湛藍眼睛內有輪火車、正瘋狂轉動引擎拼命前進。半晌，廚子緩緩吐了口氣，眼內的火車猛地頓住、驀地噴出厚厚的煙霧，然後麻瑣細緻的火車引擎和齒輪又緩緩運作起來──這次卻是往反方向轉動。不知怎的，索隆隱約覺得自己堪堪逃過一劫。

廚子閉上眼睛，深吸口氣，又睜開眼睛。

然後驀地勾起嘴角。

「怎──？」索隆還沒有作聲，一聲清脆嘹亮的巴掌聲就傳遍了整個酒吧。霎時，四周轟然響起大笑聲，索隆卻呆呆撫上自己發熱脹紅的臉頰。

他在作夢麼？這傢伙真的搧他耳光喔？這下子，他該覺得生氣、還是該覺得光榮（廚子可不是用踹的，而是用『手』揍自己耶）？他把腦袋轉回去，愣愣盯著廚子得意的笑臉。

「對不起，索隆桑，我似乎害你誤會了，但我不是隨便的女生。」山治靈巧地從對方僵直的臂間溜走，站起身來朝四周看八卦的傢伙甜甜一笑：「拜託，能請你們其中一位親切的先生把他領回船上嗎？我這就要走了，相信你們能體諒我的……」

「可人兒，當然沒問題囉。」其中一位酒客笑得嗆出了淚：「你脾氣可真好，居然能忍受這種傢伙一整天！」此話一落，四周又炸出一陣狂笑聲，山治只是和氣的笑笑，然後轉身看向目瞪口呆的綠髮伙伴。他俯下身來，親暱地環住對方的肩膀，然後湊到對方的耳邊輕聲道：「我嬴了。」

說畢，他悠然轉身，燦金長髮在半空劃出一道亮弧，然後從容的踱過人群，從出口離開了。

到底發生什麼事？索隆努力回想數分鐘前的經過，拼命想出自己幹嗎會牢牢吻住別人、幹嗎會（好死不死）牢牢吻住廚子，腦裏卻是昏昏沉沉的想不起來。難道……難道他喝太猛了，遊戲玩過火了？

他瞄瞄同桌的一眾人妖──他該不會……該不會被「人妖」這玩意兒吸引了吧？一個人妖注意到他的視線，朝他眨眨塗著濃厚眼影的眼簾，把他嚇得臉色發青，趕緊別過目光──不可能不可能不可能這根本不可能好嗎！！！那他到底發什麼瘋了啊？！

不論他發了什麼瘋也好，有一件事是塵埃落定的了──他還沒有讓廚子羞辱得無地自容，就已經把「甩他的充份理由」給雙手獻給「素絲」了。所以，這次白痴廚子嬴了，明天那傢伙就會假裝一切如常，索隆再也沒法恥笑他穿女裝了。

──不過，他再也不想恥笑對方了，因為廚子手裏掐著重量級把柄，足以讓索隆乖乖閉嘴。

※

哎，天氣真好啊，出航再也合適不過了！山治神清氣爽的從船長室走出來──尋找海皇號的船長聽說過他高超的廚藝，又得知他昨天為船隊補給，順便省了不少使費時，高興得忙不迭邀他上船；除了讓他免費坐便船外，更堅持讓他下廚，還給他付相應的報酬。哎，這船挺不錯的，綠藻這次挑了艘殷厚老實的商船啊。說起來……

山治舉目環視甲板，順便點了香煙，然後把打火機塞口西服口袋（穿西服褲子的感覺真棒啊）。眼角瞄到某綠藻筋肉人杆在圍欄旁，恃著一身過份發達的肌肉拼命拖曳船錨，於是他不著痕跡的走過去。

「哎呀，哎呀。」他居意讓嗓子裏不見一絲驚異：「怎麼在這樣見到你了？」

劍士抬眼看去，懊惱的喃喃咕噥，又繼續繫好船錨。山治曉得自己的嘴角快笑裂了：「你睡哪？」

「門板左邊第一張吊床，上層還是空的。」

「我去把行李放在上層。」

山治轉身正要離去，某個掐著繩子的船員卻驀地僵住，驚疑不定的呆呆盯著他，然後舉步走近，一臉狐疑地反覆打量他倆。

「你倆……昨晚……有到過那個酒吧吧？」

山治冷冷盯著船員，半晌才衝著對方的臉吐了口煙，害他嗆咳不停，連眼淚都快澀出來了。金髮男人這才滿意的轉身朝寢室走，途中還若有所指的瞄瞄綠髮男人。

待船員總算順過氣來，抬頭卻被索隆的殺人目光死死釘在地上。

「酒吧裏的是他妹。」綠髮男人沉聲（脅逼）道。

船員眨眨眼，好奇和常識瞬間蓋過了自保的念頭：「怎麼可能！這可是人妖島──」

「是‧他‧妹。」索隆迸著牙關，衝著對方吼道。那可憐的傢伙被索隆揪著衣襟，被扯得雙腳離地，給嚇得放大的瞳孔死死盯著劍士半出鞘的劍身。

「對對對！那是他妹！！那是他妹！！！」索隆一下子放開他，船員連爬帶滾的逃命去了，還一路緊張兮兮的偷瞄他。劍士盯著那忙不迭避離遠去的身影，沒好氣的嘆了口氣。

「那傢伙居然對我有信心，讓我留下來捍衛他的尊嚴……我要羞辱恥笑他的計劃肯定泡湯了吧……」

 

END


End file.
